The Other Lovers
by Ila Way
Summary: Their headquarters was a mess. And Tsuna and his guardians are sent away since the headquarters need to be repaired. There, Tsuna found out that on the other side of the house they are currently staying, were a set of different reality. 182769


Title : The Other Lovers  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: 1827, 6927  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOUSE**

The headquarters was a mess, a total mess. There were holes everywhere and half of the place was destroyed to ashes. The garden was also burnt and everything was because of last night's war. Yes, a war. An internal war that caused so much damage. Okay, let us rewind back to last night and see what actually happened.

Well, it started with the Varia coming over. Xanxus wanted to see Tsuna but he was busy so Gokudera said no to the Varia leader. He just heard about Tsuna marrying his guardian and he was so angry about it. He had always wanted that petite mafia leader. Who wouldn't? Look at those cute big eyes, that small and sexy frame, that soft skin and that pink lips that would seduce everyone who laid their eyes on it, how cannot one fell for that cute angel? And just a while ago, he heard about it. Tsunayoshi has married. And to his horror, he was married with two of his guardian! And he wasn't invited!

And thus, Xanxus has started the war with Gokudera which eventually lead to the whole Varia versus the guardians. Which eventually lead to the total destruction of the mansion. Yeah, now the mansion, which was their headquarters, was closed for repairs and our poor Vongola boss and the guardians were sent to German for their punishment while the Varia were sent to Sahara desert for their punishment which involves an intensive training by the Arcobelenos.

So, now here is our sweet Tsuna, in a small bungalow or can I say a house with his two husbands and his friends. And it felt incredibly cramped since there were more people than the room provided. But they couldn't say anything since it was their fault for tearing up their headquarters. It was the other side of the punishment, said Reborn. Luckily he was given the master bedroom but he had to share it with his two husbands. It's not like he didn't like it but this situation was a bit awkward well at least to him. He felt weird sharing the same bed with the other two especially when those two really couldn't get along. Gokudera got a small room next to his while Yamamoto had to share his room with Ryohei. This small bungalow only had three bedrooms but lucky for them they had three toilets. And it's a plus that it has a pretty big garden.

Today is their first day there. Nobody say anything much, they know Tsuna was super mad at them. They can see it in Tsuna's eyes. Well, who wouldn't? Tsuna was in his office with back pains and a serious headache, not to mention a very bad mood doing his paper works when he heard series of noises outside. At first he thought it was probably Ryohei or something but when the tremor didn't stop, he checked out and found half of the mansion missing and his guardians were wounded along with the varia, fighting each other off. Then, yeah, his bad mood plus the headache has caused him to beat up every single person fighting in the mansion (that he could) and he hasn't talked to anyone ever since. That also includes Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro, his two new legal husbands.

Tsuna was alone in his room when he heard a knock. He didn't answer and the knock multiplied. He just ignored them, his mind was off thinking about how good it would be if everybody around him stopped causing troubles. It would be good if they behaved. He sighed at this and then the knockings stopped. He thanked god for this and went to the closet. There, he found a weird doll. It looked totally like him, with those brown hair and those mitten. He frowned at this. Could it be Mukuro? Or Gokudera? But then again, it doesn't matter. He smiled at this and went out of the room, the doll in his hand and he found out that the house was empty. He really wanted to punch somebody now. He hated being left alone.

"Ah well, whatever," he said to himself as he proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat. Or probably milk. When he got there, the kitchen was in a mess. It seems that the boys were trying to cook. "That's a frustrating sight…" He opened the refrigerator to find… nothing inside. He suddenly felt very irritated, well very very irritated and went back to his room. In his way back there, he noticed an opened door. It was the storage room. Curious, he went inside and there was a little door on the wall. He tried to open it but it was locked. He sighed and went back to his bed, closing his eyes after wishing good night to the doll, that looked exactly like him.

But he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, so he opened the drawer to search for a sleeping pill or whatever to help him sleep but there was nothing in the drawer other than a black key. He took it and stared at it, wondering what was it for. He was too lazy to know so he sighed and put it back there before pulling a pillow into a hug and tried to sleep once again.

Two hours later, he heard a click and the door was opened without a warning. He shot an angry glare at the door direction. There stood Hibari Kyoya, with his usual face. And behind him was Rokudo Mukuro, smirking a bit, though he looked like he was smiling. Tsuna looked away and buried his face under his pillow. He heard footsteps and a soft noise, signaling that the door was closed. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know what to say. So he decided to remain still until he felt two figures sitting in the same bed, one to the right and one to the left.

"Tsunayoshi…" the cloud guardian spoken.

And that's all he said before he rested next to the brunette as the mist guardian did the same. Then he felt a pair arms holding him from behind and it rested on his waist. The warmth the other was radiating felt good but his heart pained with the action. He didn't say anything. Hibari removed the pillow which was hiding the brunette's face and saw that the brunette had closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He then caressed his lover's cheek which in turn had made Tsuna opened his eyes, looking straight at the others. Hibari kissed the petite boy gently, while Mukuro's hands caressed the boy's stomach in circular motion. He went closer and when Tsuna broke the kiss with Hibari, he captured those lips and lightly nibbled on it.

Tsuna loved the way his two lovers would always want him no matter what happens. He loved all those touches and the kisses that were always directed to him. He loved how he was loved by his two most dangerous guardians. He blushed when he felt a pair of lips latched onto his neck. It felt good and with these attentions he got from his lovers, he can't be mad for long. He felt Mukuro smirked when he let out a soft moan. He broke up the kiss and stared at those mismatched eyes. They were playful and Mukuro let out a smirk, "Tsunayoshi-kun, do you want something?"

Tsuna blushed at the question. He wonder why his lover would always asked him such weird questions in the weirdest moment. Hibari bit on his neck when he didn't answer and Tsuna moaned at feeling. It felt good even though it hurts a bit. But Hibari would always caress the place he just bit with his tongue and Tsuna would forget about the slight pain right away. "Kyouya…," he moaned the cloud guardian's name.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi, you only wanted the skylark?" asked Mukuro as he made a pouting face.

Hibari smirked at this and released the Vongola boss. "Well, you certainly made the right choice, Tsunayoshi," whispered Hibari to his petite lover, causing the smaller one to shiver. Tsuna blushed, "Eh? I… I didn't mean that!"

"Hmm? Then what do you mean, Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro as he made a fake confused look. Hibari stopped his ministration and raised a brow, "Who do you choose, Tsunayoshi? Me, or that Rokudo Mukuro over there?"

Hibari's voice was cold and scary, he might add. Tsuna was confused on what to answer since both of his husbands were here. Usually only one of them would come in a time. Even though they live together, his two husbands still hated each other's guts and they prefer not be with each other. But because of they both loved Tsuna, after somewhat thousands of fights that was centered around Tsuna, they both made a deal to share the Vongola boss. Tsuna was surprised at first and the second and the third time he heard about this but later, he learned that it was to avoid unnecessary conflict since every time Hibari and Mukuro fought, in some way or another, Tsuna will also be injured either physically or emotionally.

Mukuro's hand sneaked up to Tsuna's lips, caressing it softly to feel it. Hibari glared the illusionist and held Tsuna closer to him possessively. Mukuro laughed at Hibari's action, "Oya, skylark, should I remind you again? Tsunayoshi is not only yours, but he's mine too. I am his legal husband." Mukuro stressed at the last sentence. He hated it when Hibari would take Tsuna like the Vongola boss is completely his.

Hibari didn't budge. He glared at Mukuro, clearly annoyed and angry. Mukuro glared back, he too was pissed with Hibari. Tsuna stayed still, he felt murderous aura from both of his husbands multiplied and it was scary since he was in the middle of them. The aura intensified and he coughed as he choked at the intensity. Hibari was the first to let Tsuna go and stepped out of their bed. "I see, you want to settle this the old way then," said Mukuro. He too stepped out of the bed and faced the cloud guardian.

Soon, Mukuro's trident appeared out of thin air. Hibari took out his tonfa.

Tsuna could see that they are going to destroy this building and he suddenly felt hot and his vein popped out. Just when his two husbands were about to fight and kill each other off, he stood up.

"STOP! I don't want anybody or anything so get out now! I don't want to be punished again!"

Both of his lovers were shocked at this and their attention was on the brunette. Tsuna fell back into the bed, "I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't want anymore trouble. I don't even know what kind of punishment Reborn would give me and… I just… I don't know… maybe I'm just stressed. I'm sorry…"

Hibari sighed and left the room. Mukuro looked away and left too.

Tsuna pull a pillow into a hug. He felt tears trickled. He didn't know what happened to him. Lately, he always got mad so easily. He felt guilt weighing him down. He shouldn't have said that to his lovers. It was not fair for them. He also wondered about Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. He had also scolded the boys and he regretted it. Now he didn't even know what to say to them. He cried himself to sleep and drifted off with his pillow in his tight hug.

---------------

He woke up later that night. The first thing he saw was that little doll that looked like him. He smiled and took the doll.

"Ne, who gave you to me, little me?" asked Tsuna to the doll.

Of course there was no answer so he decided to go out of the room with the doll still in his hand. The living room was a mess, though not totally but still, it was not in its best condition. On the couch was Yamamoto, asleep. He came closer to his sleeping friend and saw that Yamamoto had a little smile on his face. He chuckled at this and went to the kitchen to get some water. When he was drinking the plain water, he wondered where Hibari and Mukuro were. He felt really guilty and decided to make it up to them when he sees them. He turned around to take the doll back to see that the doll was nowhere to be seen. He frowned at this and set to search for it.

First, looked around the kitchen but he couldn't find it so he went back to the living room, in case he left it there or something. On his way to go to the living room, he saw that the storage room's door was open and the doll was in front of the door, abandoned. He smiled and took the doll before continued to go into the storage room. He turned the lights on and saw the little door again. Curious, he went back to his bedroom, searching for that black key he just saw this evening on the stand's drawer. He took the key and brought it to the storage room, where the little door was. It was half his size so he had to crouch down to try to unlock the door with the key. Surprisingly, it was the right key. He smiled and opened the door revealing an empty space. There was another room back there.

He hesitated at first to either enter the room or not but his curiosity took control and he went into the room through the little door. The other room was very empty and big. The lights are already on but there was nothing to see other than another similar small door opposite to where he's standing. He came closer to the door and saw that it was locked. He frowned a bit before turning back to grab the same black key. He then went back to the other door and unlocked it. He smiled when the door was opened and he ventured inside and there he was, in a room that looked exactly like the storage room only that this storage room was neat and clean and everything was on its right place unlike the one in the house.

He went to the other door that look exactly like the door in that house and see a hallway. He must have entered someone else's house, he thought. But this house is not attached to another. He walked slowly to see nobody in the living room. Then he heard sounds coming from the kitchen so he walked slowly to the source of the noise and took a peek inside. He saw a familiar blue haired man there. He raised one of his brow, "Is that… Mukuro?" he said slowly, asking to particularly no one. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and jumped a bit, shocked. When he turned around he saw Hibari.

"K-Kyouya?" he asked.

Hibari smiled which made Tsuna feel weird since Hibari doesn't smile. Not like that. Not that real smile. "Well Tsunayoshi, why peek? Let's go in, today's Mukuro's turn to cook dinner right?" he asked the confused brunette and ushered him into the kitchen. Mukuro stopped doing whatever he was and turned around, smiling at both Tsuna and Hibari. "Oh, I see that you two are hungry. You'll just have to wait about 15 more minutes, I'm gonna finish this up, okay?" he said before he turned back and continue cooking. Tsuna gaped at this, his eyes wide, "M-Mukuro? A-are you okay?" asked Tsuna, his sweat dropped. This is weird, Mukuro never cook and he would never smile to Hibari like that. Plus, Mukuro's wearing that frilly pink apron! That is so not him! Mukuro turned around back and came closer to the brunette. He stroked Tsuna's cheek before kissing it softly, "Why? Is there something wrong Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blushed at the question, "Uh… well… why are you acting weird?"

"Hmm? Weird? I don't think so…," he replied, pouting a bit. "Kyouya, am I acting weird?" asked the illusionist to the cloud guardian.

Hibari raised a brow, "I don't think so, Mukuro. Maybe Tsunayoshi's too hungry he started to become confuse," replied Hibari as he patted Tsuna's soft hair.

Tsuna was really confused and shocked. This wasn't real. Hibari does not answer Mukuro's questions. Mukuro does not call Hibari Kyouya. They do not like each other. They do not speak like this. They do not act like this! Before he could ask more and protest, he heard people coming to the kitchen.

"Why, Hayato, isn't it cool?" asked Yamamoto, smiling happily to the other boy.

"I supposed it is but I liked the other team more," replied Gokudera as he smiled to Yamamoto a bit.

"Yosh! Now we're going to eat! Hayato, Takeshi, stop talking about football and get ready to stuff your stomach!" said Ryohei suddenly.

Tsuna was really and really and super confused now. That's really weird. Yamamoto doesn't call Gokudera, Hayato! And why does everybody called everybody else so intimately? It's so weird. Tsuna stared wide eyed at those boys. Yamamoto seemed to notice and smiled at him which in turn made Gokudera too smiled at him. "Tsuna! I didn't notice you earlier, sorry! Haha," laughed Yamamoto. "Tenth! Please forgive Takeshi with his rude behavior. You are here early today. Usually you're the last to be here," said Gokudera with his eyes fixed on Tsuna. Ryohei only laughed and said something about Tsuna probably being hungry.

"Tsunayoshi just can't wait to get his spoon on Mukuro's cooking," replied Hibari as he smiled a bit. He held Tsuna closer which in turn makes Tsuna blush. It felt awkward when Hibari did it in front of his friend.

"Well, everybody does!" replied Yamamoto. "Mukuro's the best cook here after all!"

"I'm glad that you liked them, Takeshi," said Mukuro suddenly as he eyed them all for a second.

"R-really?" asked Tsuna, somewhat still shocked and confused.

"Of course, tenth! He makes the best dessert too!" said Gokudera happily. Tsuna's sweat dropped at this. This felt somehow good. I mean, they are treating each other nicely and Mukuro's cooking? It's just like a dream, only that it felt so real. He pinched his cheek hard but when he opened his eyes again, he's still there. He smiled. Probably they did this for him. They were getting along now and Tsuna really liked it even though it felt a bit weird. Hibari snapped him from his own musings when he took Tsuna's hand and squeezed it lightly. Tsuna looked up to Hibari and Hibari smiled. "Tsunayoshi, where has your mind wondered off?" Tsuna blushed and smiled back, "Well, here. Kyouya, is this real?" he asked back.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi," replied Hibari as he kissed the boy on the forehead lovingly. "Don't you like it this way?"

Tsuna smiled, "Of course."

"Okay! Everything is served now," said Mukuro as he smiled to the boys. He took off his frilly pink apron and sat next to Tsuna.

"Now, we say thanks to god for Mukuro's lovely cooking," said Hibari. Mukuro laughed a bit. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei took their spoon and fork, ready to eat those delicious looking dishes. Tsuna was amazed. Mukuro had done a very good job at cooking all these. They looked so delicious and the smell made Tsuna drool. He even made a lot of them and Tsuna didn't know which one to try first. Smiling at Tsuna, Mukuro took the bowl and pour the chicken soup into it. "Here, Tsunayoshi. You can try this first. I know you like them."

"Eh? Thanks…" Tsuna took what he was offered and tried the soup. It tasted really good. It was amazing! "Wow… it's really good!" complimented Tsuna.

"Why, thank you, Tsunayoshi," laughed Mukuro. "Oh, before I forgot!" Mukuro went to the fridge and took out a big chocolate cake. Hibari smiled and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. Mukuro placed the cake in front of Tsuna, taking the bowl next to it. Tsuna take a look at the cake, it says, "Welcome home, Tsunayoshi."

"Eh? Welcome home?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Well, you was out for months before and since you just came back home, I, Kyoya, Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei decided to make this for you together," smiled Mukuro. Ryohei and the others beamed happily at him. "We missed you, tenth," said Gokudera suddenly. "Yeah, it wasn't the same without you, Tsuna," added Ryohei who smiled softly to the brunette.

"Wha? I was out for months before?" he asked again. Not getting it.

"You were out for mission four months ago, right?" said Hibari, "Did you forget about that too?"

Tsuna looked down to the cake. It felt really weird. He didn't go anywhere and he didn't have any mission four months ago. "Ah… thanks guys… but… I guess I need to head to bed now… I… I'm a bit tired…" said Tsuna suddenly, earning pouts from his friends and lovers.

"Aww, Tsuna, why don't we play video games first?" asked Yamamoto, his eyes were full of hopes.

"Uhm.. maybe tomorrow, Yamamoto. I'm just really tired today.. ha.. haha…," he laughed weakly.

"Well then, nothing we can do since tenth needs his rest," said Gokudera. "Yosh! Let's go play! The three of us!" said Ryohei and they left the table, leaving Tsuna with Mukuro and Hibari alone.

Hibari and Mukuro smiled at the brunette and Hibari lean closer to capture Tsuna's lips. Tsuna closed his eyes at the connection and let Hibari dominate the kiss. Mukuro's hands sneaked into the brunette's shirt, teasing every single skin he touched. Hibari then broke the kiss, leaving Tsuna panting for air and Mukuro lifted the boy and placed him between his legs.

He then sucked the skin of the brunette's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the younger boy. Hibari kissed the pink lips, silencing him from his series of moans as Mukuro teased the younger boy nipples to erect.

Hibari's hand landed on Tsuna's thigh and caressed it slowly and erotically, which in turn made Tsuna pulled the cloud guardian closer, wanting to feel the other's warmth. Mukuro smirked at the brunette's action and one of his hand left the pink nub and went south, down to the boy's crotch. He cupped the restrained half erect member and stroked it slowly, enjoying Tsuna's moans.

The cloud guardian then let Tsuna's mouth go and licked the boy's neck. Tsuna moaned at the loss but he was captured by Mukuro a second after. Mukuro was teasing him, even in the kiss with slow but erotic moves he made with his tongue. Hibari unbuttoned the brunette's shirt, fingers caressing his skin in time. Mukuro's hand both wandered down and fumbled with the brunette's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it. Tsuna felt his body getting hotter every second. His blush was evident and he was enjoying this very much, too much indeed.

After his pants were unzipped, Hibari pulled it off, leaving Tsuna with his white shirt and his boxer. Seeing that the boxer was being a nuisance to his eyes, he pulled that off too, revealing a very erect member. He smirked at this and kneeled in front of the brunette who was too busy with Mukuro and their kiss. He grabbed the erection and gave it a soft stroke. Tsuna felt electricity run through him when his cloud guardian squeezed his erection and gave it another stroke. It felt so good and he wanted more.

Mukuro broke the kiss for air and Tsuna panted heavily. His mind melted and all he wanted was for Hibari to give him more of the friction. He looked down to see his cloud guardian staring at his erect member. He blushed and screamed his lover name when Hibari licked the tip of his erection and eventually sucked it. Mukuro chuckled at this and licked Tsuna's neck. One of his hands left the brunette's nipple and went up, caressing the soft skin along the way to the pink wetted lips. Those lips were soft and pouty and Mukuro couldn't resist touching it. He traced those lips with his two fingers. Tsuna licked those two slender fingers to show just how much he was enjoying it.

Mukuro smirked and pushed the two digits into the wet cavern. Tsuna licked them and sucked on it, earning a moan from his mist guardian. Hibari sucked on the tips harder and proceeded to engulf the entire stiff organ into his mouth, sucking and licking them along the way. Tsuna screamed, it felt so good and he did the same to Mukuro's fingers. Mukuro moaned and soon, Hibari moved taking the erection in and out of his mouth as he sucked on it.

Sweat started to form on Tsuna's neck. It gets hotter and hotter and he couldn't breathe. Hibari was sucking hard on his member and damn that felt so good. He didn't know why but when he was stuck between his two lovers, everything felt like they were amplified. And he liked all the attention he got. Hibari continued sucking on the brunette's erect member and he moved faster in time with Tsuna's louder moans. Mukuro teased his nipple and moved his fingers in and out of Tsuna's mouth according the rhythm Hibari set.

That was when Tsuna couldn't take all the sexual stimulation his lovers been giving and he came without a warning as a loud scream accompanied the release. He panted and closed his eyes after the waves of pleasure slowly subside. Mukuro and Hibari stopped their ministrations and waited for the smaller boy to calm down. When Tsuna opened his eyes back, he saw Hibari's eyes were directed to him. He stared at those cold orbs and Hibari smirked.

"Off to bed, Tsunayoshi?" asked Hibari. Mukuro chuckled and lifted the boy bridal style upstairs. Hibari followed and later they arrived at their bedroom. This bedroom look so luxurious, he didn't even recognized it as their bedroom. He sighed as he was placed on the soft bed. Mukuro and Hibari unbuttoned the first two buttons of their shirt and smiled at the brunette. Tsuna caught a weird tattoo on his two lovers' neck but he brushed it off. Probably he was just too tired, he started seeing things. Mukuro and Hibari leaned closer and kissed the brunette before they too went into the blanket, smiling as they did so. Hibari stroked his cheek and Mukuro gently pulled him into a hug and that was then he fell asleep.

"See you soon…"

* * *

AN: I tried... but... I failed... haha... (laughed weakly) By the way, does this story sound familiar? xD Especially the last sentence!~ haha! Whoever knows what inspired me to this fic will get cookies!~ xD

.........

My brain bleed after I read this again... o.o Seriously... haha! The image of Mukuro and Hibari being nice was too much for me. Anyways, thanks for reading!~ xD


End file.
